deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Government
The Earth Government, known also as EarthGov, is the executive branch of Earth and its colonies, responsible with administrating territories that officially fall under its control. History EarthGov, as it is known at the time of the events on Aegis VII, is speculated to have seized executive power over most independent national governments following a series of worldwide social distresses caused by post-21st century armed propagation of the Cold War, specifically, the Bering Sea conflict, and environmental catastrophes known collectively as the Global Warming Epidemic that may have possibly dealt crippling damage upon worldwide economies and nation-states. Following these instabilities, Earth's global government assigned several separate "Sectors" of administration based on national territorial, geopolitical and geographical considerations to every region on the planet. It is believed that those Sectors now also respond to the Earth Government aside from their respective local governments. Practices Black operations EarthGov is deeply entrenched in the affairs of colonial politics, business and military administration. It holds the power to control travel throughout colonial space and, if required, to police, establish curfews and restrict traffic in certain areas, as well as dispatch military naval forces to remove elements believed to ignore or threaten its orders.Dead Space: Chapter 9: Dead on Arrival: Orders Among the government's activities are numerous black or secret operations projects devised to elude from popular scrutiny several of its sensitive programs. Two hundred years prior to the year 2414 and the events on Aegis 7, EarthGov had been spearheading research into deciphering the coding of the Black Marker, a machine of alien origin found on Earth. Its research team was kept under extreme observation due to the mysterious, and possibly dangerous, nature of the Marker. One of its members, Michael Altman, in the wake of publicly revealing his research into the Black Marker, was expelled from the research team and, following a wave of global craze and interest into his findings, was swiftly assassinated by government agents in order to retain what remained of the project's secrecy. His legacy has led to the creation of one of the largest and most widespread religious belief dogmas in world history; Unitology. All subsequent publications treating the subject of Unitology and Altman's assassination, such as The False Messiah, were banned from major libraries on Earth and in the colonies.Unitology Exposed After Altman's death, the government attempted to recreate the Black Marker coding and DNA indications, resulting in the creation of recombination lifeforms known as Necromorphs that attach to dead DNA cells and resurrect the infected tissue. The government-created replica of the Black Marker, the Red Marker, was hidden in a restricted-traffic system on the planet Aegis VII in order to cover up the deaths on Dr. Eando Dukaj's team (the man in charge of the group tasked with recreating the original Marker, and also the person who first advised the government on silencing Michael Altman), and hide its resulting horrors from public eyes. EarthGov's black operations are not restricted to scientific branches of development, however; its control extends deep within commercial contracts with a number of private corporations whose documents can, at any time, be manipulated. As in the case of Isaac Clarke's father, Paul Clarke, the government regarded his work as ship architect with weary eyes and classified most of his service record for a currently unknown purpose.Background Request Combined with numerous black ops, the government apparently also hires field agents, or spies, to gather information on activities it is not privy to at certain times. One of these agents, Kendra Daniels, was assigned to infiltrate the team of the USG Kellion sent to respond to the crisis on the Ishimura and retrieve the compromised Red Marker for the government or the Earth Defense Force.Dead Space: Chapter 11: Alternate Solutions Riot control One of the first followers of the Church of Unitology mentions that, after the public acknowledgment of Michael Altman's assassination, violent riots organized by Unitologists temporarily "crippled" the Earth Government. What measures the government implemented in order to halt the spread of these insurrections are unknown, or it is likely the rioters stopped the violence themselves and allowed the government to restore order. Commercial and military contracts In the midst of large-scale space commerce, EarthGov establishes contracts with commercial corporations in order to benefit from the planet cracking business. Such government-related corporations include the Concordance Extraction Corporation and the Galactic Union Marine Corporation, over which the government wields considerable power and is authorized to determine the legality of corporate mining operations. Trivia *Some speculated that as a term of the government-corporation contract, the government provides its corporations the USG designation USG (Government)-named starships. This is, of course, pure speculation and has not been confirmed. Sources See also *Earth Defense Force *History of Earth and the colonies Category:Backstory Category:Content